


Run

by scyld17



Series: Apocalypse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyld17/pseuds/scyld17
Summary: You and your mother have been on the run from people who wants to take you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on DA, so you might find it there. Do leave comments as I like to improve myself. Enjoy
> 
> m/n = mother's name  
> m/h/c = mother's hair color  
> m/e/c = mother's eye color

“Here child, I’m very sorry but this is the only food I could afford for now” a woman with long (m/h/c) hair and (m/e/c) eyes said, as she broke a small piece of bread into two; giving the bigger piece to her daughter. The child has a short (h/c) hair and large (e/c) eyes, wearing a white, ragged dress; her personal favorite. Though (m/n) has nothing more to offer, she would make sure to keep themselves clean and tidy. It’s the least they could do to keep their dignity intact, after all.

As (y/n) reached her piece of bread, a harsh knock on their door was heard, demanding the door be opened immediately.

(m/n) knew what was coming and hurriedly opened a secret door underneath their rundown bed and hid (y/n).

“Please listen carefully, (y/n). remember when I told you that there would be bad guys looking for you someday?” (y/n) nodded her head, clearly afraid of what’s to come. “Well, that someday is now, so do what I’ve told you before and no matter what happens, don’t let them get near you, okay?” “Yes mother” (y/n) nodded in understanding. With one last hug, (m/n) softly whispered “no matter what you are, you will always be my little baby” as tears rapidly ran down (y/n)’s cheeks, (m/n) hurriedly closed the trap door and whipped her own tears dry.

 

Gunshot

 

 

 

Followed by another

 

 

And another

 

And another.

 

It’s over, it was all over. (y/n) knew what just happened, it doesn’t really take much for anyone to interpret what just happened. Then she remembered, she covered her mouth tightly as to not let a single sound escape and forced her tears back. She can’t cry, not yet, she need to escape now!


	2. Chapter 2

Slow creaking sounds were heard as men of unknown origin searched the area for the child. Tables were turned over and cabinets were opened; nothing was left unturned with these guys.

(y/n) did her best to not let a sound be heard and hid herself further into the dark. Calming her breathing and trying to relax, she thought of escaping once these men leave, but was suddenly cut off when a voice suddenly said, "have you checked under the bed?".

(y/n)'s heart skipped a beat at that, even more so when the bed was turned over. She just hopes that the rag covering the trap door would be enough erase suspicion that she was here.

Then again, seems like she run out of luck, the rag was lifted, and her little trap door was opened, revealing a young boy, a little older than her, but with an eyebrow arched in an unusual way and wears the same white suit the rest of the men were wearing, and a little white pigeon perched in his shoulder. A very unusual pursuer indeed.

(y/n) was practically begging with her eyes, slowly moving her head from left to right while crying her eyes out. If she was found, her mother would have died for nothing, so the least she could do was survive and live on. She wasn't really expecting the boy to lie to his comrades either, who was she anyway that the boy would choose her over his comrades.

Then the moment of truth, the boy spoke "nothing here, the trap door's empty" surprise hit (y/n) hard that time as the boy closed the door. A few more moments and the men left, believing that their target got away.

(y/n) waited a few more moments before opening her trap door. What she saw was horrifying, all their furniture was turned and destroyed, like a hurricane hit their home. But what she saw at their doorstep was even more so. Her mother, eyes open and wide, blood soaking her dress and covered her head. A hole was visible in her forehead and small chunks of flesh was all around the floor, coning from her mother’s body. (y/n) silently cried, no child should see their mother die in the most gruesome way. Covering her mouth shut and wiping her tears dry, she stood up and peaked at the window. The men were still there, threatening the townsfolk to stay silent for their unruly actions. Everyone was clearly afraid and would easily point at her when given the chance, just so they could save themselves and their family.

With one last farewell, (y/n) went to her mother's side and silently spoke "don't worry mommy, I'll keep my promise and survive. I won't let them catch me. Then when all's well, I promise to look for my little brother and tell him all about you." with one last kiss on her mother's hand while holding her dearest pendant, (y/n) stood up and went back to the trapdoor. She went in and, making sure it was locked from the inside, opened another trapdoor within that leads further into the forest.

 

 

Bugs and other creepy crawlies that would normally scare off a little girl stood no chance against (y/n). If she was brave enough to not break down at the sight of her mother's dead body, then she was tough enough to survive on her own and fend off these insects.

She hurriedly crawled within her escape tunnel, ignoring all the insects that decided to make it their new home. After a few moments, she finally arrived at the tunnel's end and pushed the heavy rock aside that covers the exit. It was slowly getting dark. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted in orange hues. Before darkness completely covered the forest and hinder her sight, (y/n) scampered in finding the fifth tree on the right after her tunnel. Beneath the roots, she uncovered the hidden chest and took the supplies needed for her escape: a lamp and some gas, food, water, a map and a compass, and a blanket to keep her warm. Taking her supplies into the back beachfront of the island, (y/n) dug into the sand where their stone marker was and pushed the small boat into the water. She loaded her supplies and left the island as darkness engulfed the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

With her map and compass guiding her to the next island, (y/n) rowed on through the night. Only hoping that no sea king will hinder her journey.

Five days in the vast ocean and there was still no island on sight. (y/n) was doing her best to keep her rations at bay and tried to fish, only with little to no success. She only had a little piece of pickled plum that day, from the last food jar she has.

After keeping her sail and rudder firm and pointing to the ‘nearby’ island’s direction, she sat down in silence and hoped that she will somehow reach an island safe and sound, with all her strength still intact, until exhaustion hit her, and she fell asleep.

\---

Flying nearby (y/n)’s location was a bird. A big and beautiful bird engulfed in blue flames.

The bird was surveying the area after spying on one of the World Government’s ship. He was suspicious of them going in one of the Blues. Then he found out that they killed a woman in an island. The bird would’ve wanted to help the woman if it wasn’t too late, but alas, her fate has been sealed. Luckily, no one else was harmed. Mentally, maybe, but physically, no, and that was enough for the bird.

So, a few moments after the World Government’s ship departed from the island, which was nearly a week, he went on and surveyed the area and onto the nearby island. He would rest there before going back to home.

Along the way, the bird spied on a little boat with a little person on. Curious, he went on his merry way and dived right into the boat.

There, he saw something unusual, a sleeping little girl no older than ten. (h/c) hair and a dirty white dress. And her face, oh it was angelic. Nothing like he’d ever seen before

He poked the girl’s cheek in an effort to wake her up, but to no success. He then saw some empty food jars placed nicely in a corner of the boat, with one last jar halfway empty. He then assumed that the little girl has been starving. Doing what he can, the bird tied a rope on the boat’s bow and flew as he pulled the boat onwards to the nearby island.

\---

It was around dusk when (y/n) woke up. She was really dizzy but tried to stand up nonetheless. Then she felt it, she was sitting on haystacks. Looking around, she concluded that she was atop a high tree.

Then the thought hit her.

High tree.

Haystack.

…

She was on a nest! Of what seems like a giant bird, ready to be eaten at any moment.

(y/n) panicked at this and tried to escape, only to fall from the nest. Luckily, the bird picked her up with its beak and placed her back in. (y/n) was wary at this, she can’t be eaten, she can’t die, not yet. Determined, she tried to talk the bird out.

Bowing deeply, she said “Mr. Bird, I am sorry, but you can’t eat me. I have things I need to accomplish and promises to keep. And I am not nutritious and am currently malnourished. If you would wish to, I could find some fruits for you to eat, I can even fish for you. But please let me go”

The bird was surprised at her statement, she was brave for her age. Heck even braver than most grown men. So the bird smiled and pointed on the fruits it gathered for the girl to eat. Then slowly pushed each fruit to the girl for her to eat.

(y/n) was surprised at this. She didn’t really expect the bird to house her, let alone feed her. To show her appreciation, she did her best to stand up and firm and bowed a complete 90° and said,

“Thank you very much for the food Mr. Bird, I really appreciate it. My name is (y/n)”

Slowly looking up to the bird, she saw it smiled, then talked

“It’s not a big deal, yoi. Eat up!”

Talked

Talked

Talked

It was one thing that a bird can understand human language, but to actually talk…

(y/n) was surprised and fell down on her back at this. Trembling, (y/n) slowly pointed her finger to the bird and stutteringly said, “Y-y-y-you t-t-tal-k-ed”

“Yep, and don’t be surprised, yoi, there’s a lot like me. You know, animals that talk. But anyway, eat up so I can take you home.”

“O-okay. Thank you, Mr. Bird”

 

After eating her fill, the bird asked her “What are you doing, sailing all alone little girl? Where’s your family, yoi?”

The question made her eyes water, but she did her best to keep it all locked up. She can’t be weak now. “I’m sorry Mr. Bird, but I can’t tell you anything”

“Then where do you plan to stay the night, yoi?”

“Anywhere is fine. I’m not really picky”

“Then do you want to come with me, yoi? I have a big family with a lot of brothers, but no sister. You could be our little sister if you want, yoi”

(y/n) was tempted with the offer, but refused

“I’m sorry Mr. Bird, but I can’t. I have things to do”

“Then just tell me when you’re ready, yoi. My offer still stands, that is, if you don’t do bad things as you grow up, yoi” he stated while booping (y/n)’s nose.

(y/n) giggled and smiled at this and said “then please wait for me Mr. Bird”

 

(y/n) spent the night in the nest while warmly snuggling with the bird. The following morning, she packed her stuffs and bid her farewell. She have a long journey up ahead.

 

 

\-----

While roaming around the island, (y/n) did her best to hide herself from prying eyes. Little did she knew that she already caught the eyes of Cipher Pol agents that spies around the island. And when night fell, she was taken away to the Holy Land.


End file.
